lordifandomcom_fi-20200216-history
Hard Rock Hallelujah
Hard Rock Hallelujah on Lordin musiikkikappale. Kappale voitti ensimmäisenä Suomen edustajana Eurovision laulukilpailun Ateenassa vuonna 2006. Kilpailuun kappale pääsi voittamalla Suomen karsinnat. Finaalikilpailuun päästäkseen laulu joutui vielä osallistumaan Euroviisujen semifinaaliin, koska Suomen edustaja ei edellisvuoden kisoissa ollut sijoittunut kärkikymmenikköön. Hard Rock Hallelujah keräsi lähes kaikilta äänestykseen osallistuneilta valtioilta vähintään neljä pistettä, ja se nousi suurimmassa osassa valtiokohtaisia äänestyksiä kolmen parhaimmistoon. Täydet 12 pistettä antoivat Iso-Britannia, Islanti, Kreikka, Norja, Puola, Ruotsi, Tanska ja Viro. Vain kolme valtiota, Armenia, Albania ja Monaco, jättivät Lordin pisteittä molempina iltoina. Monacossa ja Albaniassa tuloksista päättivät puhelinäänestyksen sijasta tuomaristot, mikä saattoi vaikuttaa asiaan. Hard Rock Hallelujahin keräämät 292 pistettä tekivät kaikkien aikojen piste-ennätyksen. Aiempi ennätys, 280 pistettä, oli Ukrainan Ruslanan 2004 esittämällä kappaleella "Wild Dances". Myös semifinaalissa Hard Rock Hallelujah keräsi eniten pisteitä saamalla juuri tuon saman pistemäärän 292. Semifinaalissa myös Saksa antoi laululle täydet 12 pistettä, Norja ja Tanska taas eivät. Hard Rock Hallelujah esitettiin Euroviisuissa Kreikkaa edustaneen Anna Vissin kappaleen "Everything" jälkeen ja ennen Ukrainan Tina Karolin kappaletta. Lordin esiintymisnumero oli finaalissa 17. Semifinaalissa esiintymisnumero oli 16 ja laulu esitettiin Ukrainan jälkeen ja ennen Alankomaiden Treblen esitystä. Suomalaiset rikkoivat 26. toukokuuta 2006 karaokelaulun maailmanennätyksen, kun noin 80 000 ihmistä lauloi Hard Rock Hallelujah -kappaleen Helsingin Kauppatorilla järjestetyssä kansanjuhlassa. Hard Rock Hallelujah valittiin Emma-gaalassa vuoden 2006 parhaaksi kappaleeksi. Lordi voitti myös neljä muuta kategoriaa. Single Kappale julkaistiin singlenä helmikuussa 2006 ja se oli ensimmäinen singlejulkaisu The Arockalypselta. Singlestä on kolme versiota. Saksan ja Keski-Euroopan markkinoita varten tehdyssä painoksessa ykkösraitana on ainoastaan "Hard Rock Hallelujah (Eurovicious radio edit)", ja toisena kappaleena "Supermonstars". Singlesta on ulkomailla saatavilla myös DualDisc -versio, jonka audiopuolelta löytyvät samat raidat kuin suomalaisesta singlestä. DVD-puolella on musiikkivideot kappaleisiin "Hard Rock Hallelujah", "Blood Red Sandman", sekä "Devil is a Loser". Lisäksi single on pakattu pahvikansiin. Suomen painoksen kappalelista #Hard Rock Hallelujah (Eurovicious Radio Edit) #Hard Rock Hallelujah #Mr. Killjoy Saksan ja Keski-Euroopan painoksen kappalelista #Hard Rock Hallelujah (Eurovicious Radio Edit) #Supermonstars #Hard Rock Hallelujah (video) #Blood Red Sandman (video) #Devil Is A Loser (video) DualDisc-version kappalelista * Audio: #Hard Rock Hallelujah (Eurovicious Radio Edit) #Hard Rock Hallelujah #Mr. Killjoy * DVD: #Hard Rock Hallelujah (video) #Blood Red Sandman (video) #Devil Is A Loser (video) Musiikkivideot Kappaleesta on julkaistu kaksi musiikkivideota. Ensimmäinen versio oli keväällä 2006 julkaistu Pete Riskin ohjaus. Keväällä 2007 Antti Jokinen ohjasi kappaleesta uuden videon, joka esitettiin vuoden 2007 euroviisujen avausvideona. Alkuperäinen musiikkivideo vuodelta 2006 kertoo yhdysvaltalaisesta high schoolista ja sen koulukiusatusta tyttöoppilaasta, joka kuuntelee hard rock/heavy metal-musiikkia. Kesken liikunnantunnin koulusta menee sähköt ja Lordi saapuu paikalle. Musiikkivideo päättyy siihen, kun Lordi valtaa koulun ja muuttaa koulukiusaajat zombieiksi ja orjikseen. Vuonna 2007 tehty "Hard Rock Hallelujah Eurovision Edition"-musiikkivideo sijoittuu Lappiin ja kertoo suomalaisesta mytologiasta. Musiikkivideon keskeissä roolissa on Lapin maahinen (Jasper Pääkkönen), joka vaeltaa pitkin Lapin erämaita, kunnes kohtaa Lordin. Musiikkivideo tehtiin euroviisujen avaukseen, joten loppuosa videosta oli suora lähetys euroviisuista 2007. Sanat Hard Rock Hallelujah! Hard Rock Hallelujah! The saints are crippled On this sinners' night Lost are the lambs with no guiding light The walls come down like thunder The rocks about to roll It's The Arockalypse Now bare your soul All we need is lightning With power and might Striking down the prophets of false As the moon is rising Give us the sign Now let us rise up in awe Rock 'n roll angels bring thine Hard Rock Hallelujah Demons and angels all in one have arrived Rock 'n roll angels bring thine Hard Rock Hallelujah In God's creation supernatural high The true believers Thou shall be saved Brothers and sisters, keep strong in the faith. On the day of Rockoning It's who dares, wins You will see the jokers soon'll be the new kings All we need is lightning With power and might Striking down the prophets of false As the moon is rising Give us the sign Now let us rise up in awe Rock 'n roll angels bring thine Hard Rock Hallelujah Demons and angels all in one have arrived Rock 'n roll angels bring thine Hard Rock Hallelujah In God's creation supernatural high Wings on my back I got horns on my head My fangs are sharp And my eyes are red Not quite an angel Or the one that fell Now choose to join us or go straight to Hell Hard Rock Hallelujah! Hard Rock Hallelujah! Hard Rock Hallelujah! Hard Rock Yeah! Rock 'n roll angels bring thine Hard Rock Hallelujah Demons and angels all in one have arrived Rock 'n roll angels bring thine Hard Rock Hallelujah In God's creation supernatural high Hard Rock Hallelujah! Luokka:Singlet